The Legend of Zelda and Spyro
by Starblast16
Summary: This a Crossover fanfiction I wrote back in 2016. I only got up to four of the chapters done but a mix of writer's block and lack of constructive criticism made it so I couldn't continue. I hope posting them on here will garner me some feedback. Anyway I hope you will enjoy the story so far. Beyond Chapter 1 I used Zelda fonts to make things look nicer but the site doesn't use them
1. Chapter 1 - The World of Dragons

**The Legend of Zelda and Spyro**

Chapter 1  
The World of Dragons

"Ugh... Where am I?"

"Wait... ZELDA! ARE YOU THERE!?"

No response...

"Dammit... We must have been separated when we came to this world. I hope she's alright..."

Link began to look around to get his bearings. It appears that he ended up in a forest.

"Man, am I thirsty. Maybe a river is nearby..."

He began to listen for the sound of a river. Sure enough he heard it.

"To the east huh... Whelp, better get going!"

He began to walk towards the sound of the river, taking in the sights of the forest as he walked. After a few minutes of walking he made it to the river.

"Finally I can get a dr-! HOLY HYLIA!" screamed Link.

He was startled by what was staring back at him in the water, a large purple reptile. Cautiously he crept back up to the water's edge. He peered back into the water.

"I-is that me? OH GODS! I TURNED INTO A LIZALFOS! ...Wait. Lizalfos don't have horns and aren't purple. I think I remember Instructor Owlan teaching us about creatures that looked like I do right now..."

_*Flashback*_

"Hello class. Today we will be talking about an ancient creature known as the dragon."

Instructor Owlan took a piece of chalk and began to draw a picture of a winged lizard.

"This is a dragon. They were large and powerful creatures with the ability to breathe fire. They were sentient creatures who lived for thousands of years. They were both feared and respected by us humans in the distant past. Nobody has seen one for millennia and top scholars believe that they have gone extinct."

"Instructor Owlan? I was wondering are there more than one type of dragon?" asked Zelda.

"Ah... Good question. What little we know about dragons came from surviving documents that were left by our ancestors who lived on the surface. According to those documents dragons had three different species. The one on the chalkboard is an example of a Western Dragon. They evolved with strong and sturdy bodies to deal with the harsh climates and terrain of the western territories."

Owlan picked up the chalk and began to draw another dragon.

"This... is an Eastern Dragon. They were known to have long bodies, making them look quite elegant. They were the wisest of all dragons with great power over the elements. There is a legend that Hylia left three eastern dragons to watch over the surface after she left for the sky with us. One had power over water and could stop a large waterfall from flowing. One had power over fire and was so powerful that he could cause a volcano to violently erupt. And one had power over lightning, giving him incredible speed and vigor."

He began to draw another dragon on the chalkboard, this one very different from the others.

"Now this one is special. It is known as an Anthropomorphic Dragon. They were dragons who walked upright like us who ever shared various similarities to us. They evolved to look like this because they lived alongside us for so long. They were powerful allies with all of the abilities of the western dragon. Unfortunately they are not around because they were wiped out during the war between the Demon King and Hylia."

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hmm.. It appears that I'm an Anthro Dragon now. I wonder if I can breathe fire?"

Link takes a deep breath and forcibly exhales. All that comes out is smoke.

"Damn, I guess I need to learn how to breathe fire some how. Well it's a good thing I have my sword and shi-."

Reaching back to draw his sword and shield, Link only grabs air.

"M-my sword! It's gone! Wait is everything go-. GODS DAMMIT! All of my stuff is gone. And it looks like my tunic and pants were torn to shreds from my transformation. Great... Just great. All I have to defend myself are my fists... and claws... I'm screwed!"

Suddenly he heard the sound of rustling leaves. Link gets into a fighting stance. He's prepared to fight for his life. 

"Ugh. Food gathering again?"

"Get over it Cyn. Someone has to do it."

"I know Spyro, it's just so boring. I wish there was something more fun to do."

"Yeah I know. That's the one problem with peace, but look on the bright side! Our lives aren't in constant danger anymore. Anyway, we're here. Let's get to work."

Spyro began to scan the forest for any fruit trees or berry bushes. Eventually he spotted a blackberry bush. Walking up to it he began to pick the blackberries and place them into the bag around his neck, eating one on occasion as he went.

"See? This isn't so bad!" Spyro said to Cynder who was working on a blueberry bush nearby.

"I guess so... Well we should look for some animals to hunt next." Said Cynder.

"Alright, lets check over th-" Spyro wasn't able to finish his sentence because all of a sudden he was interrupted by someone screaming:

"GODS DAMMIT!"

"Wh-what the? Someone else is here!" Exclaimed Spyro.

"It sounds like it came from over here!" Cynder pointed towards the river clearing.

They began to walk towards the part of the river where they heard that voice. What they found shocked them. Standing there, freaking out, was a Purple Dragon. He had gold colored horns that curled upward just like Spyro's with a light gray underbelly and wings. He had a gold colored tail blade shaped like a dagger. He wasn't wearing a shirt and what was left of his pants were just rags.

"H-how is this possible!? I thought that the only Purple Dragons in the world were me and Malefor!" Spyro said in disbelief.

"I don't know but the more important question is, is he friendly? Should we approach him, Spyro?" Asked Cynder.

"We should. Just be on your guard. I don't want you getting hurt." Said Spyro with a worried look on his face.

Slowly they began to come out of the bushes they were hiding in. Suddenly the dragon dropped into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Shouted the distressed dragon.

"Woah there buddy! We don't want any trouble. We just wanna talk." Spyro said calmly.

"Wait... You look just like me... So there are more dragons out there?" Said the dragon.

"Yeah, there are a few of us out there, you're actually the first survivor we've ever found," said Cynder.

"Really... Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Link," said Link extending his hand.

"Likewise. I'm Spyro, and this is my good friend Cynder," said Spyro shaking Link's hand.

"How long have you been out here?" Asked Cynder.

_I should probably make up a story about how long I've been here. They wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth,_ thought Link.

"I've been living out here with my best friend ever since we lost our parents. We actually got separated during a storm and I lost all of my equipment. I've been searching for her for so long, I've forgotten what she looks like. Plus losing all of my equipment made it ever harder to look for her since some of it helps me get around."

"Why didn't you just fly?" Asked Spyro.

"Uh... Funny thing about that... I... never learned how to fly," explained Link with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Wow... Really? Well I could teach you," said Cynder.

"Really!? That would be great! When do we start?" Link said excitedly.

"Tomorrow. It's getting dark and it's dangerous to fly at night. We should set up camp," said Cynder.

"Good idea. I'll go hunt for our dinner. Cynder, you set up camp, and Link, you go collect firewood," said Spyro.

"Ok. Be careful out there!" Exclaimed Cynder.

"I will!" replied Spyro.

Link began to trek through the woods, collecting fallen branches as he went. When he bent down to pick up the last stick he needed, he noticed something glimmering in the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" said Link.

Putting down the wood he was carrying, he approached the shiny object.

"Wait... is that? IT IS! The Goddess Harp! Thank the gods it's ok!" exclaimed Link.

"I don't have my adventure pouch so I guess I'll use this to carry it," said Link taking a vine off of a tree. He then proceeded to tie it around the harp and then tie it around his chest.

"Well, I better get back to camp," Link said gathering up the firewood he already found.

"Oh good, you're back! Got the firewood?" asked Cynder.

"Yep, and I found something else," said Link.

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

"Let's wait until Spyro gets back. I want you both to see it," said Link.

Link piled up the firewood in the makeshift fire pit that Cynder dug. He then took a seat on a log that was nearby.

"Well?" asked Cynder.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to start the fire, Link?"

"How?" asked Link.

"With your fire breath, duh!" said Cynder.

"Uh... I don't know how to do that. I can only get smoke to come out," confessed Link.

"Seriously? How did you survive out here so long?" asked Cynder.

"I was just lucky," said Link.

"I can teach you if you want."

"Welcome back Spyro! So you can teach me?" said Link.

Spyro walked over to the fire pit, dragging a deer carcass next to him. He then loosed a stream of fire at the firewood, setting it ablaze.

"Of course! Fire was my first element after all! I can teach you the basics," explained Spyro while he was carving up the deer and placing the meat near the fire to cook.

"First element? You mean there are others!? Can you teach me how to use them too?" asked Link.

"Yeah, there are. I guess you never learned this. There are four elements. Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth. Most dragons can only use one element but you and I can use all four because we are Purple Dragons. Purple Dragons are a rare breed that are born one every 100 years," explained Spyro.

"Well, what about Cynder? She's a Black Dragon, I'm pretty sure they're rare too," asked Link.

"Well, she-"

"Let me explain it to him Spyro," said Cynder.

"Ok, Cyn. Go ahead," said Spyro.

"You see Link. I can't use the four elements. I was tainted by darkness and used to wreak death and destruction when I was young. This caused me to lose my original element, whatever it was, and gain control over the four dark elements, Wind, Shadow, Fear, and Poison. If it weren't for Spyro saving me, I'd still be killing people as the Terror of the Skies." Tears began to form in her eyes as she explained her story. Soon enough she broke down crying.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." cried Cynder.

Spyro walked over to her and gave her a hug to try and calm her down.

"It's okay Cyn, that was then, and this is now. You aren't evil anymore," assured Spyro.

"*sniff* Thank you Spyro," said Cynder.

"Wow... I had no idea. I'm sorry Cynder," said Link.

"Thanks Link, but it wasn't your fault," said Cynder.

"Well, let's eat. Then there's something I want to show you guys," said Link.

Everyone took a piece of deer meat and began to chow down. After everyone finished eating, Link untied the vine he had around his chest and took out the Goddess Harp.

"This is what I wanted to show you. It's my best friend, Zelda's harp. It's very special to me. It's the only thing I have left of here. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I found it when I was out getting firewood!" explained Link.

"It's a beautiful harp. Do you know how to play it?" asked Cynder.

"Actually, yes! I know a good song that works well as a lullaby if you two want to hear it," said Link.

"Sure, maybe it'll help us sleep," said Spyro.

"Alright then. Here I go!" exclaimed Link as he began to strum the harp. He was playing the Ballard of the Goddess.

"Now I'm not much of a singer, but I'll give it a shot!"

_En dashe bu nobe shundu_

_Tie shutwu kewenu swa lei_

_En dashe bu nobe shundu_

_Tie shutwu kewenu swa lei_

_..._

_En dashe bu nobe shundu_

_Tie shutwu kewenu swa lei_

_En dashe bu nobe shundu_

_Tie shutwu kewenu swa lei_

_En dashe bu nobe shundu_

_Tie shutwu_

_En dashe bu nobe shundu_

_Tie shutwu kewenu swa lei_

"And that's it. What did you two thi-?" asked Link.

Spyro and Cynder fell asleep next to each other. Cynder had her head on Spyro's chest with a look of pure bliss on her face as she slept.

"Heh... Sleep well, lovebirds," whispered Link.

Link put out the fire and proceeded to lie down on the grass to get some sleep. Staring up at the night sky, one thought came to his mind.

_Zelda... I hope you're ok. I promise I will find you. Until then, stay safe,_ thought Link. Feeling worn out from the day, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Zelda's Awakening

Note: Two of the letters in this font are odd so here's what they are D=d G=g

**The Legend of Zelda and Spyro**

**Chapter 2**

**Zelda's Awakening**

A rocky island with a large white building in the center, this is where Zelda has

found herself at.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Pondered Zelda.

"You are on the White Isle, Zelda," echoed a mysterious voice.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" asked Zelda.

"Do not be afraid, young one. I am known as The Chronicler, you may call me

Ignitus, it is my job to watch over the Books of Time, the records of all things that

have transpired in this world. The reason why I know your name is because

recently, two books appeared out of nowhere, one of them had your name on it,"

explained Ignitus.

"Please, come into my temple. It would be best if we discuss this face-to-face," said

Ignitus.

Slowly, the temple doors opened. Zelda cautiously walked into the temple. The

hallway was lined with statues of what appeared to be dragons. At the end of the

hall, Zelda pushed open the large door and was greeted by a large white and teal

biped dragon in a dark blue robe with a gold collar.

"Greetings Zelda. It's nice to officially meet you. Would you like some tea?" asked

Ignitus.

Zelda nodded and Ignitus proceeded to fill a large teacup the size of Zelda's head

with tea.

"Here you go. Sorry, I don't have anything smaller," said Ignitus.

Zelda took the cup with both hands and smiled.

"That's ok. So, what did you need to talk to me about anyway," asked Zelda.

"You see, I wish to speak with you on the matter of the impending doom that

threatens not just my world but your world as well," said Ignitus.

"So you know. The Demon Lord Ghirahim wishes to use a dark power hidden in

your world to resurrect his master, Demise the Demon King. My best friend, Link,

and I came to this world in an effort to stop him, but I can tell that he and I were

separated. I'm worried that I won't be able to protect myself without him,"

explained Zelda.

"I can help you with finding him," said Ignitus.

He took out a large white book with golden edges. On the cover was the Triforce

and what appeared to be strange runes on it. The runes are: Zelda

"This is your book, according to it you will find your friend in the city of

Warfang," explained Ignitus.

"That's great! Which way is Warfang?" asked Zelda.

"I would tell you but it wouldn't help you any. You see, you are not physically

here," explained Ignitus.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Zelda with a puzzled look on her face.

"You are actually asleep. I have the ability to manipulate dreams so I was able to

call your dream self here. Because you have yet to awaken in this world, your

book does not say where you really are," explained Ignitus.

"Really? Well, does my book say how I can find my way there?" asked Zelda.

"Hmm…" Flipping through the pages, Ignitus searched for an answer for Zelda.

"AHA! It says you will meet two dragons, one red, one pink. They will be able to

show you the way to Warfang," said Ignitus.

"Thank you, Ignitus! You've been a big help!" exclaimed Zelda.

"You're very welcome my dear, but there is something I must tell you before you

wake up," said Ignitus, "Due to the properties of this world, you will awaken as a

dragon, not a human. You will have the power to protect yourself but you will

need to learn how to harness that power. Once you are in Warfang, seek out the

Guardians. They will be able to teach you how to use your new powers."

And with that, the dream began to fade away. Zelda is waking up.

—k—

As the sun rose, light began to filter into the ruins. Eventually it hit a shiny mass

lying on the floor. The mass was a silver dragoness. She began to stir when the sun

hit her face.

"Mmm… Where am I?" said Zelda.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eye, Zelda noticed that what Ignitus said was true, she

had transformed into a dragon. Her arms were now muscular and covered in

beautiful silver scales that shined in the morning sun. Her intricate bracelets were

still on her wrists, they appear undamaged. Her hands now had long sharp claws.

Feeling the rest of her body, she determined that she had large horns that curled

downward. On them she felt her wraps that she used to keep her hair braids

together. Standing up, she stumbled due to a new weight on her body coming from

behind. Looking behind herself she saw her new tail. It was long and slender, almost

whip-like, at the end of it was a crescent shaped blade. Then she noticed her wings.

They were currently folded, they looked sliver like the rest of her. After moving

various muscles in her back, she found the one that moves her wings. Opening her

wings, she sees that the membrane of the wings is a shade of pale yellow, a color

similar to her hair.

After examining herself, she decided to look around the ruins she found herself in.

What was left of the building had architecture similar to The Chronicler's temple.

This may have been a temple at one time, thought Zelda.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice in the distance, she hid in what's left of the

nearest room in case whomever she heard was hostile.

"It's really sad what happened to the temple."

"I know Flame, lets just hope that not all of the scrolls were destroyed when

Malefor took over the place. The Guardians need those to begin teaching again."

The Guardians? Wait, maybe these two are the dragons Ignitus told me to find!

thought Zelda.

"Right. Ember, I'll check Cyril's old room for anything, you go check the library,"

said Flame.

Zelda heard footsteps coming towards the room she's in. Peering out the doorway,

she saw a pink dragoness with a light blue tunic and gray pants wearing a heart

shaped necklace.

I've got to talk to her, but I better be careful. I don't want to startle her, she

may attack me out of self defense, thought Zelda.

Moving to a different spot in the library, Zelda waited for Ember to enter.

Ember entered the library and walked over to a bookcase and began to look

through the scrolls in an attempt to find any salvageable ones.

Nervously, Zelda spoke to her, "E-excuse me."

Surprised by the voice she heard, Ember dropped the scroll she was holding and

quickly turned around, ready to fight if she had to.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Zelda apologetically.

After seeing it was a young dragoness, Ember relaxed and dropped her fighting

stance.

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting to run into anyone here. I'm Ember, what's your

name?" asked Ember extending her hand.

"I'm Zelda. It's nice to meet you," said Zelda, grasping Ember's hand in a handshake.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Ember.

"I have no idea. I actually woke up here today. All I know is that I got separated

from my best friend," explained Zelda.

"That's awful! My friend Flame and I will try and help you as best as we can!"

said Ember.

"Really!? Thank you!" exclaimed Zelda who proceeded to give Ember a big hug.

Ember smiled, "You're welcome."

"We should take you to Warfang, first. It's dangerous to stay here too long. But

first, Flame and I need to finish our mission," explained Ember.

"Ok, what mission is that?" asked Zelda.

"We need to find any scrolls in this temple that are still legible and take them back

with us. If you help, we can get this done faster," said Ember.

Suddenly they heard a voice come from down the hall.

"Hey Ember! What's taking you so l-", said Flame until he was surprised by the

sight of a young silver dragoness.

Flame was a red dragon with yellow horns pointing upward. He was wearing a

white shirt with black pants. His shirt was covered with dust from examining old

scrolls.

"Uh… who is this?" asked Flame.

"You must be Flame, it's nice to meet you. My name is Zelda."

"Likewise. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" asked Flame.

"I'll explain," said Ember.

Ember them proceeded to explain Zelda's situation to Flame.

"Wow, you must be worried sick about him Zel. Don't worry, we'll definitely help

you find your friend once we get back to Warfang," said Flame.

"Thanks, but don't call me Zel," said Zelda with an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright then, lets finish looking in here and head back to Warfang," said Ember.

The three of them then proceeded to search the library for any legible scrolls.

—k—

"So which way is it to Warfang?" asked Zelda.

"Just follow us," said Flame.

With a running start, Flame and Ember took off to the skies. But, Ember noticed

something. Zelda was still on the ground. Ember flew back down to Zelda.

"What's wrong? Can't you fly?" asked Ember.

"N-no… I don't know how to," confessed Zelda.

"Wow, really? Well, that's ok. I can teach you," said Ember.

"Really!?" asked Zelda excitedly.

"Of course, but hold on a second first," said Ember.

She then proceeded to take a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"FLAME! GET BACK HERE YOU NUMBSKULL!"

Zelda had to cover her ears because of how loud Ember yelled.

"Jeez… no need to be so mean Ember. What's wrong?" asked Flame.

"Zelda doesn't know how to fly so we need to teach her before we can get going,"

said Ember.

Flame broke out laughing, "BWAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING

ME! EVERYONE KNOWS HOW TO FLY! IT'S SO EASY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Zelda began to tear up. Seeing this, Ember proceeded to slap Flame across the face

so hard that he did a 360 spin and fell to the ground.

"Knock it off! You can be so insensitive sometimes Flame!" scolded Ember.

"Uh… I think you knocked him out," Zelda pointed out.

Sure enough, Flame was out cold on the ground. Ember is definitely a girl you don't

want to get mad.

"Dammit! Not again! Ugh… Zelda can you help me get him inside? We'll have to camp

out here until he wakes up. In the meantime I'll teach you how to fly," said Ember

who proceeded to grab Flame by the wrists.

"Alright then," said Zelda.

She then took Flame by the ankles and along with Ember, carried him into the

temple. They took him to the nearest bedroom that wasn't completely in ruins and

put him on what's left of the bed.

"Whew… he needs to lay off of the deer. Well, now that that's over, let's get to

your flying lesson!" said Ember.

The two dragonesses then proceeded to head outside to begin the lesson.

"Ready Zelda?" asked Ember.

"I am!" said Zelda.

"Ok, first of all open your wings and begin to flap them downward," instructed

Ember.

Zelda began to move the muscle in her back that controlled the wings. Slowly her

wings unfolded and began to flap downward.

"Ok, good. Now flap faster. You should begin to lift off of the ground," said

Ember.

Flapping faster, Zelda noticed that the weight on her feet was beginning to lighten.

Slowly she began to lift off of the ground.

"That's it! Keep it up! Once you're high enough, lean forward and keep flapping!

After a while, you'll be able to glide by straightening out your wings." said Ember.

Surely enough, when Zelda was high enough she leaned forward and then took off.

This is amazing! It's like flying with my Loftwing, but better! thought Zelda.

At the height she was flying she was able to see where she was. There were

mushrooms the size of trees all around and a river with dark water nearby.

"Ok, I think that's enough. Come back in for a landing!" yelled Ember.

Zelda angled herself towards Ember and flew down to her. Then she realized

something.

"Wait… how do I lan-?" Before she could finish, she crashed into the wall of the

temple.

"Ooh… that had to hurt! I knew I forgot something! Sorry Zelda!" said Ember.

Helping Zelda up, Ember proceeded to help Zelda inside.

"It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep," Ember pointed out.

Zelda, still aching from the crash, just nodded in agreement.

Ember led Zelda to one of the few surviving bedrooms in the temple.

Zelda just flopped into the bed. She was in too much pain and was too tired to

care.

"Good night Zelda," said Ember.

"Good night Ember," said Zelda before falling asleep.


End file.
